


Just for You

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, background Isaac/Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: "Stiles doesn't understand why Derek hates him so much"</p><p>Stiles gestures at the table in front of them. It’s pack night and Derek has set an assortment of snacks on the table. Comprehension lights up Scott’s face, before dissolving into exasperation.<br/>‘They’re just brownies.’<br/>‘Without peanuts,’ Stiles hisses like it’s one of the seven deadly sins. ‘He clearly hates me. I can’t believe I almost asked him, Scott!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

‘He hates me.’

‘Who?’ Scott asks. It doesn’t actually come out that way since Scott’s mouth is stuffed with brownies, but Stiles has enough experience with Scott talking with food in his mouth to understand him.

‘Derek.’

Scott sighs, swallowing his food with an audible gulp before replying, ‘No he doesn’t. We’ve been over this.’

‘Yes! And you almost had me convinced,’ Stiles says accusingly. ‘I was going to ask him today, but now I’m not so sure. Look at this.’

Stiles gestures at the table in front of them. It’s pack night and Derek has set an assortment of snacks on the table. Comprehension lights up Scott’s face, before dissolving into exasperation.

‘They’re just brownies.’

‘ _Without_ peanuts,’ Stiles hisses like it’s one of the seven deadly sins. ‘He clearly hates me. I can’t believe I almost asked him, Scott!’

‘Asked who what?’

Stiles’ eyes widen when he sees Derek coming out of the kitchen. His heartbeat doubles for a moment before he gets it back under control. He really hopes Derek hasn’t heard anything. Stiles waves his hand like it doesn’t matter, making Derek raise his eyebrows, but at least he doesn’t ask any more questions. Stiles throws quick warning glances at Scott and the rest of the pack to make sure they don’t say anything either. Erica and Lydia can be a bit unpredictable.

‘What’s that?’ Stiles asks, when Derek puts another plate of brownies on the coffee table.

‘Brownies,’ Derek says, like it should be obvious. Which it is. ‘These are with peanuts. They took a little longer to cool.’

Stiles looks from the plate to Derek, back to the plate and then back to Derek again, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open in surprise.

‘You don’t want any?’ Derek asks, frowning. ‘I thought these were your favourite?’

‘Yeah.’ It comes out a little hoarse, so Stiles clears his throat and tries again, ‘Yeah, they are.’

A relieved smile curls Derek’s lips and he sits down next to Stiles, draping one arm over the back of the couch, right behind Stiles. If he leaned back, he could rest his head on it.

Hoping the sugar and chocolate will help him decipher these new happenings, Stiles grabs a brownie. But when the tastes of chocolate and peanut explode in his mouth, all he can think is _yum_ and _heaven_ and _the only way these would taste better would be if ate them off Derek’s abs_. He barely manages to stifle his moan. He turns to Derek to check if the man heard it, and to let him know the brownies are delicious, but Derek’s head is turned towards the door.

‘Has Isaac finally arrived?’ Stiles asks.

He gets his answer when the door to the apartment is thrown open and Isaac races in, muttering apologies. Isaac throws his coat and bag on the floor and kicks them against the wall so nobody will stumble over them, before continuing his way to the couch.

‘Brownies!’ Isaac says enthusiastically, dropping down on the floor next to Scott’s legs and reaching for the baked goods. He goes for the plate with the peanut brownies, but Derek slaps his hand away. Isaac’s initial look of surprise turns into a smirk when he sees the half-eaten brownie in Stiles’ hand.

‘Of course,’ he snorts, grabs a plain brownie, and makes himself comfortable by leaning against Scott, who immediately starts combing his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. Stiles feels a small pang of jealousy at the sight. He stuffs the rest of his brownie in his mouth and grabs another to keep his hands occupied and make sure they don’t wander towards Derek. It’s happened before.

Last week, during pack night, Stiles had somehow ended up with his hands in Derek’s hair. Derek had been sitting on the floor that night, right in front of Stiles. When Stiles had realized what he’d been doing he’d pulled back his hands and sat on them for the rest of the night. Derek had thrown him a frown and Stiles had mouthed an apology, but he’s not sure it worked because Derek had kept frowning the rest the evening.

So Stiles is determined not to let anything like that happen again. He’s going to focus on his brownies, that Derek baked, and on the movie, that Derek picked and they can finally start, now that Isaac has arrived. When the opening notes of the Star Wars theme float out of the speakers, Stiles yelps in happy surprise. He beams at Derek, who gives him a smile in return.

‘I thought you were supposed to pick a Halloween movie?’ Stiles asks. ‘It’s October!’

‘I thought it might finally make you shut up about being the only one who’s seen these movies. And you said scary or Halloween. From what I do know of these movies, the special effects and plot are scarily bad,’ Derek smirks.

‘Hey!’

Stiles goes to punch Derek in the shoulder, but is interrupted by Scott jamming his elbow in his ribs. He turns to glare at his friend, who ignores the look in favour of flailing in Derek’s direction. Stiles flails for an explanation, and Scott points from Derek to the brownies to the movie and then pokes his finger in Stiles’ chest, right where his heart is.

Oh.

Stiles stills, finally having to admit that Scott was right about Derek. The evidence has become overwhelming. Slowly, he turns back to Derek, who is looking at them in amusement.

‘You don’t hate me,’ Stiles breathes.

Derek’s frown is a work of art. It’s several emotions –surprise, horror, anger, and exasperation- at the same time.

‘Why would you-‘

‘You like me,’ Stiles interrupts him, a grin spreading across his face and wonder filling his chest. ‘Like, _like_ like me.’ He holds up his brownie. ‘This is a _like_ brownie.’

‘Uhm-’

‘Can you just say yes, so we can continue watching the movie?’ Lydia sighs.

Derek doesn’t say yes, but he nods, keeping his eyes on Stiles’ face. Stiles grins a little wider and surges forward to press their lips together. There’s a soft noise of surprise from Derek, then he’s pushing back against Stiles while pulling him closer.

‘Or you can make out. I’m okay with that, too.’

He’s halfway on Derek’s lap, one hand in Derek’s hair and thinking of throwing the rest of his brownie on the floor with the other so he can push that hand under Derek’s shirt, when he feels a slap against his ass. Stiles and Derek both turn to glare at Scott, although Derek’s is a little more impressive, with the werewolf eyes and the eyebrows.

‘You’ve been harassing me to watch these movies for almost our entire friendship. I can’t watch when I have to keep my eyes and ears covered, because you two are making out _right next to me_ ,’ Scott points out, a look of pride and disgust on his face.

Grumbling, Stiles moves off Derek’s lap and plasters himself to man’s side.

‘So, can I have one of those brownies now?’ Liam asks, his eyes pleading. He’s joined by Isaac who turns his eyes on Stiles and pouts.

‘No.’ Stiles grabs the plate with his brownies and cradles it protectively. ‘You get your own like brownies.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
